


If I Said I Was Leaving ...

by forevermint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/forevermint





	If I Said I Was Leaving ...

If I said I was leaving  
What would you say?

What if I told you I'd never return?  
Would you hold me close?  
Whisper my name?

Would you speak the words?  
Would you follow my footprints?

Would you even know?  
The fluttering inside me  
Is your daughter?

You will say nothing.  
Your heart is not mine.

If I told you goodbye   
You would miss me  
But you would let me go.


End file.
